Boiling blood
by Kittykatdoll45
Summary: Scott has been stuck in quartine and Alan has been wanting more uncle with Freddie but he does something bad which ends up with Freddie in hospital. Kayo/Scott pairing. Freddie is an OC.
1. Coronavirus

**I know lately people have been worried about the coronavirus so I wrote about it. If you haven't read my story on 'First-time parents' you won't really get how Freddie is linked into the story or 'Our new family' to do with Margret.**

* * *

Scott had been quarantined for over a week now he wasn't allowed any physical contact with anyone and he was stuck in what seemed like a bubble, the only way they could talk to anyone is if they wore a silver suit to protect themselves from the virus. He had recently been on a mission to China after an volcano had exploded which injured several people and got exposed to the virus and he chose to be quarantined at the island not in China as he didn't have experience talking the language or know anyone.

Once his family had been told he got exposed, they were not aloud to make physical contact with him and TB1 had to be deep cleaned. He had multiple tests done to him from swabs and finger pricks hopefully to reveal answers and was waiting on the results.

Brains came walking into the room wearing a silver suit. He placed a jug of water and a tablet pot on the table.

Scott pulled the sheet down his feet, "Finally, How long till I get out of here?"

Brains removed his hat and put on a mask to protect him from inhaling any toxic air.

"Scott you have the coronavirus,"

"You mean the virus that everyone has been worrying about for months,"

Brains nodded and Scott gave a hard cough, swearing under his breath.

Brains gave him the test results sheet and finally it sunk in to him, "Oh crap, dad will kill me,"

Brains shook his head, "Scott, I'm sure he won't, he just wants you better and back as the former team leader."

Kayo tried to pull the door open and knocked on the door viciously. She had been up all night looking after her son and without the help from her husband it was exhausting and she was fedup.

"You need to put the silver suit on the side," Brains directed her and pointed to the suit.

After 10 minutes of confusion, Kayo finally realised what she had to do to see her husband. Kayo sat next to Scott on the bed and kissed him on the lips through the mask.

"Um S-Scott going back to your original question, you have to be quarantined for another 10 days or at least till your fever has gone." Brains found himself being stared down by the couple, "You want to do the honours Kayo?"

"I would dream of it brains," Kayo took the thermometer from Brains hands. "Open wide old man,"

Kayo placed the thermometer in Scott's mouth.

She was trying to spend as much time with him as possible as it's been 3 days since they've seen each other. They missed their anniversary for this as it had been 5 years since they had been together and having a child in the picture wasn't helping them relax.

Kayo stroked Scott's hair which made him fall asleep,"Baby, don't drift asleep yet please,"

Once the thermometer beeped, Kayo removed it from his mouth,"73.6 is his temperature Brains,"

"My statement still stands Scott," Brains said patting his shoulder, while Scott looked desperate to run.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Scott said yawning.

All Scott had done since he got quarantine was sleep and he didn't feel strong enough to move or do anything. His diet was restricted to protein and calcium meaning no sweet things aloud otherwise it could increase more health issues, as they didn't have much information on how serious the virus was.

There was a knock on the door. Alan stood outside the door holding Freddie. Everyone turned around and smiled at the baby he was holding.

"I better see what he wants," Kayo stormed out, getting off the bed.

She disposed the silver suit and opened the double doors, "What do you want Alan?" Kayo pondered as she took Freddie from his arms and cooed to him.

Alan's face looked scared and shocked at the same time and Freddie started crying.

"Oh no, Freddie it's okay I'm only wearing this so I can see daddy," Kayo said rocking Freddie to stop crying. She had to make sure she was protective so she had been given an underlayer to protect herself incase Scott passed it onto her.

"Freddie can catch now," Alan said with a smile. Trying to gain all the attention back onto him.

"Aw that is so cute Alan, but I'll believe it when I see it,"

"Here, I took a video for you," Alan emphasised, showing her the video.

"Who's my big boy now," Kayo said as she threw Freddie in the air with him laughing.

"Can you please take him for a couple more minutes while I spend more time with Scott, I haven't seen him for 3 days," Kayo asked softly, after his youngest brother was just in shock.

Alan rolled his eyes, "It's only been 3 days you two can't last a day without seeing each other,"

"You've been asking for more uncle time with Freddie lately I thought you would have appreciated it,"

Alan took the baby out of Kayo's arms, "Fine, I'll take him back." Alan complained as Kayo walked back into the room putting her silver suit back on.

Alan walked passed the rest of the medical bay and went into his bedroom. He slumped himself down on to the bed with Freddie next to him. Since Freddie was born he had very little time with him as an uncle, since Scott didn't trust him enough to look after him without supervision and Freddie had been in and out of hospital with his heart condition. But when he did get time alone with his first nephew he didn't waste it, unless it was a tantrum which he would make up a excuse for his brother to look after him.

After 2 baby games, diaper change and a tantrum, Freddie was getting fed up, "You want to help me beat level 101 of cyclone attack,"

Freddie just let out a small giggle and tried to crawl over to the otherside of the bed landing flat on his stomach, and Alan started laughing pulling him back into his lap.

"Your 4 months old you don't even know how to work the controller, watch your cool uncle beat this game," Alan exhilarated in a high pitched voice as he turned the game.

Back in the quarantine Kayo and Scott were left alone.

"I hate these suits, they stop us having fun,"

Scott sighed and pulled her in rubbing her shoulders, "I know it's been days since we've done it, how's Freddie doing?"

"His worst night was last night, he was miserable, crying for hours missing you and didn't know why you were gone, it took me and your dad to try to get him to sleep," Kayo wiped a tear away, "He woke up this morning at 5 am and after that I left him with Alan to babysit him since he's been asking a lot,"

Scott missed his son and not being able to see him progress was difficult and didn't realise how his absence affected his son at such as young age. His worst fear when becoming a dad was leaving his son and not seeing him for a long period of time which had come true.

"Knowing Alan, he's probably teaching him how to play cyclone attack,"

Kayo laughed, "At least when he gets older he will have a partner to play with."

Jeff had been listening to the conversation, "Hi Son, how are you feeling?" he walked in and took a seat next to the bed.

"Feeling a little better dad, Brains prototype pills are working,"

Jeff smiled, "Glad to hear that,"

Scott took a deep breath and Kayo clutched his hand for support, "Sorry about not listening to you about what you said about China and the coronavirus,"

"Well make sure you listen to your old man next time, hey Scott," Jeff shook his sons leg making him look into his father's eyes.

Scott knew he should of listened to his dad about China but he thought he knew better even though he thought he might regret it.

"But those people were in danger Jeff,"

Jeff nodded, not wanting to put up a fight with her, "Yes Kayo, but health comes first,"

"Kayo's right dad, it's our job, we've suffered worse,"

"You should've let me or your grandmother go because we had a lower risk of getting it and we can do the same things that you can do,"

"But-,"

"Just drop it, Scott," Jeff said as he stormed out.

"Yes dad." He was still very smart, but he had proved himself wrong this time.


	2. Grounded

10 days had past

Scott had an arm round Kayos thighs and pulled her in, "It feels nice to make out with you again,"

"I know, I've missed having our intimate time," Kayo told Scott kissing her on the cheek then stood up.

Scott followed her to the mirror, "I'm jealous of the mirror it's looking at you,"

Kayo untied her hair, "You don't have to be, it will not hurt me."

There was a loud thump at the door.

Kayo and Scott both turned around to see Alan covered in blood. He looked like he just been shot.

"What happened?" Kayo asked in a solid voice, trying not to sounds panicked.

"Freddie threw up on me and blood came out when we were playing cyclone attack, he's in the medic bay."

Both Kayo and Scott legged it out of the bedroom pushing Alan of the way trying to find their son while Alan went in the shower.

Virgil stopped Kayo, and Scott on their tracks. "Woah, both of you slow down he's in the medical bay, Brains is down there looking over him,"

Virgil followed Kayo and Scott into the medical bay. The door slammed open where Kayo demanded to see her son.

"Where's Freddie!"

"Kayo, don't worry he's here," Jeff calmly said, picking him up from the bed and handed the crying baby back to his mother.

Kayo rubbed her baby's back trying to stop him crying, "How did he throw up with blood? Alan has been with him all week,"

Alan came walking in as soon as he heard his name, "I think I may have shown him too much of cyclone attack,"

"You did what!" Kayo put him against the wall. Jeff was about to step in but then realised Alan was old enough to take the responsibility himself.

"Kayo, the baby," Scott said taking Kayo's hands off him before it got physical.

She dusted herself off and handed Freddie to Virgil, "Sorry just over protective of my kid,"

Jeff leant on the wall crossing his arms. "Alan, care to explain how much time you've spent with Freddie playing cyclone attack," Brains queried.

"Probably like 5 hours every day this week,"

Scott took a step closer to his brother with narrowed eyebrows, "Alan, that's not a suitable game for toddlers or even for you, it's a 18,"

"You told me it's a PG," Jeff infuriated with Gordon behind laughing.

Alan stood there scratching his head in guilt, "Sorry guys, but Freddie was asleep half of the time,"

Jeff pointed his finger at the door, "Sorry isn't enough Alan, you're grounded!"

Gordon wiped the smile of his face following Alan walking out of the medical bay with Virgil.

Kayo was shocked at Alans behaviour and thought he could trust him. Alan scared the crap of out him and Kayo, he didn't want to admit it because he had more things to be focused on and his punishment was enough for him.

Kayo put Freddie back onto the bed cleaning the blood from his onesie,"Is the blood anything to do with his heart condition or was it all Alan's fault,"

"I am 50% sure it was Alan's fault," Brains told them, both Scott and kayo looked at other in shock.

"50%?" Scott questioned.

Kayo stopped and looked at the calendar behind her, "We have a doctors appointment for him tomorrow we can ask them to check him." Freddie started whimpering when he heard the word doctor as he knew what that meant. "Shh, were not going there today."

"That would be better Kayo." Brains said closing the conversation.

Back in Alan's bedroom he and Virgil were playing cyclone attack.

"Your right Alan this game is so fun,"

Suddenly the TV went blank, "Why did you turn the game of Virg?"

"Because I promised dad I'll give you a lecture on video games with Freddie,"

"Go on bore me with your lecture,"

Virgil brought Alan into for a brotherly hug, "It's not entirely your fault you made Freddie sick,"

"Few I'm glad,"

"What I'm saying is that Scott and Kayo asked me to keep an extra eye on you with Freddie and I was too busy filling out paperwork for med school..."

"What because they can't trust me?" Alan moved away from Virgil slightly.

"Alan, your 14 and you do online school classes you could of took your eye off him for a long time and he could have got hurt,"

"But it sucks without Gordon around, your too busy, Scott is always spending time with Kayo and dad just sits in his office all day,"

"So it's doesn't mean you can't bug us with questions or try to entertain yourself with a board game,"

"I know Virg," Alan picked on his popcorn with Virgil watching a film.

It was 9 am in the morning. Scott and Kayo were getting ready to go to the children's hospital in Atlanta while Freddie was eating his breakfast in his high chair.

Jeff came walking in with the car seat and baby bag.

"Thanks dad, I hope everything go smoothly today," Scott took the car seat from Jeff's hands.

"I'm sure it will son," Jeff said putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Scott," Kayo said terrifyingly.

"Oh no Freddie why are you drooling blood again," Scott wiped Freddie's face.

Kayo looked at her watch, "We better go Scott, otherwise we will be late,"

"Coming K, I'll bring the car round," Scott picked Freddie up and put him in the car seat giving him a bottle.

Scott and Kayo both got into their car and put Freddie in the back seat.

"I'm worried about Freddie he hasn't stopped dribbling blood?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine Kayo, look at him he's drinking a bottle of milk by himself,"

Kayo looked through the passenger mirror, "Looks like Alan has taught him something."

Once they arrived at the hospital, they went to the pediatric ward then waited for Freddies usual doctor to call him. He had been seeing the same doctor since he was diagnosed with the heart condition as her specialty was the heart.

The ward was painted multicolored with a bubble machine and a play kitchen. There was mostly babies there with a few parents.

Kayo took Freddie to play with the bubble machine and sat on the floor while Freddie crawled off to the bubble machine.

"Look Freddie bubbles," Kayo said, signing a circle with her index finger.

"Yeah that's right circles," Kayo said as Freddie copied her.

"Freddie Tracy," the doctor called. Kayo and Scott both watched their son turn away from the bubble machine looking like he was going to make a run to the exit. Kayo was stood in front of him blocking his exits like a game, telling her son to go where the doctor called him but he made a fit and in the end Kayo carried Freddie with Scott following behind them into the doctor's room.

"Shh Freddie it's okay, here play with this," Kayo hushed him as she placed Freddie on the bed and gave him a toy to chew on.

After telling dr Toris who was Freddie's doctor about the drooling and throwing up of blood that Freddie had this morning. She asked us lots of questions, to do with fevers and when it started, questions we never thought to ask ourselves. She then placed a thermometer in Freddie's ear and checked his pulse.

Scott and Kayo both looked at each other in fear after they saw the thermometer temperature rose above body temperate.

Dr Toris put the thermometer back it's holder, "His temperature is higher than I would like and his pulse is normal,"

She took her stethoscope from round her neck and listened to Freddie's heart.

"Hi Freddie, I'm just going to listen to your heart so keep still, this might be cold," Freddie starting squirming about so Scott and Kayo has to hold him down and distract him.

She wrapped her stethoscope back round her neck, "His heart seems fine, but I want to do all the routine check ups, a gastroscopy and take this sample cup for when he bleeds out again,"

Scott and Kayo thanked the doctor and went to sit in the waiting room while Freddie went to get an Eco and EKG.

They were chatting for a while as they were the only people in there until a doctor came out who looked like he was exhausted and stressed.

"Scott, can I borrow you please?" the doctor called him in and left Kayo by herself.

"Is everything all right doc?"

At this point Scott started panic knowing there must be something wrong with Freddie. But if something wasn't right he knew he had the best medical people in Atlanta who could deal with it.

"So far yeah, but he keeps crying and won't keep still we didn't want to put him to sleep without your permission," the doctor said as they were walked through the corridors.

"Oh that runs in the family all my younger brothers were the same,"

Scott and the doctor walked into the room to where Freddie was led down on the bed with a red angry face and tears running down his face.

Scott bent down next to the bed and gave his multiple kisses, "Hey buddy, look at the ceiling it has your favorite animal on, a giraffe with black and yellow spots, like your uncle Gordon likes giraffes too."

Scott tried to calm his son down while he was in this uncomfortable setting, he knew what it was like to be in his position having to have scans and checkups all the time himself when he had to go with his parents for his brothers before they were born.

The sound got turned up on the machine which distracted Scott and lots of other nurses came in.

"Is everything okay?"

One of the male nurses turned around from the machine, "We think he has a leaky Left ventricle, but we aren't certain yet, the doctor will have to press uncomfortably on your sons stomach to get a 4D picture,"

As the doctor pressed harder, Freddie threw up with blood.

Scott grabbed some tissues from the dispenser, "Oh buddy, your okay," he said wiping down his and Freddie's hands.

"Sorry. Did you get what you wanted?"

"It's fine it happens all the time, we didn't get a photo but we got a good idea about how it happened."

Kayo walked into the room to find her son covered in blood after getting called in by a nurse and collected a sample pot to give to the lab doctor to test it. She lifted Freddie onto the changing table and wiped his bare body down trying to stay strong before changing him into something else, she then joined Scott in the waiting room while the nurses were discussing the results.

Back on the island Alan was sat on the edge of the curb looking at the stars.

"Hey Alan," A hand landed on his back.

"Hi Gordon, haven't seen you in a long time how's Margret?"

"Margret is doing really well, she wants to be a London agent when she is older I think she got it from Penny though,"

"That's cute, at least you have someone to talk to,"

"You have Scott, Kayo, Virgil and dad to talk to,"

"Scott and Kayo are at hospital with Freddie, Virgil is with dad talking about the next steps for me,"

"Alan what happened?"

"Freddie was playing cyclone attack with me, he saw too much blood and threw up on me,"

"I'm surprised you're not grounded,"

"I am,"

"Oh."

Alan was terrified about going to the hospital tomorrow as he didn't know what to expect. As he hasn't had must contact with Scott since he got grounded.


	3. Ruff times

After the results came back from the sample, ECG and ECO Scott and Kayo were told to go to the ICU ward where Freddie was assigned a room with a cot.

Freddie was in the cot awake watching Kayo pace herself round in circles in worry as knew what was coming.

"Kayo, I'm going to ring the island to check in with my brothers and dad and get them up to speed with Freddie," Scott said kissing Kayo on the head.

"Okay don't be too long please, I don't want to be by myself for long,"

Scott walked next door to the parent's room.

"Hi dad, how is everything in the island?"

"Well, Virgil and John had a fight over what film to watch last night and Alan hasn't come out of his room all day except for breakfast but you two haven't missed much," "What about you?"

"Freddie had his usually check up, but they found he had a leaky left ventricle he now has to have a gastroscopy and I don't think they want us to go home tonight,"

Scott didn't have any idea what a leaky valve meant or a gastroscopy but Kayo was freaking out herself so he didn't want to put anymore pressure on her.

"I'll send your brothers over tomorrow for support, hows Kayo likening being a parent now,"

"She hates it she has been upset twice, we haven't really had time to talk by ourselves,"

"I'm sure she will fight for what's right for her son Scott, keep us updated, out Scott." Jeff broadcasted closing his com.

Scott closed his com and went down to the cafe to get a drink.

He took a seat closer the door, "Hi Scott,"

"Dr Toris, didn't expect to see you here," she took a seat opposite Scott.

"I saw you came in here when you walked past the nurses station," "Is there anything I need to know about Kayo she seems to be quiet when I'm around her,"

"Well she is a very protective mother, she is very organised, and she lives with 6 brothers so she tries to put them in there places," Scott laughed and Toris laughed along with him.

"That's good to know I was hoping she isn't always so quiet as home," "Also, I'm glad I caught you because I wanted to give you this leaflet on the gastroscopy,"

Scott started to read it, "Wow a lot of information on a 30 minute procedure,"

"I'll leave you to it," Dr Toris said as she walked out.

Back in the room, Kayo was sat in the rocking chair with Freddie in her arms.

"Wrong time to be sick Freddie, I've need to tell daddy something that can affect us,"

Scott put Kayo's drink down on the cup board next to her, "How's he doing?"

"Oh Scott you scared me, uh his temperature has gone down,"

"That's good news, I saw Dr Toris in the canteen and she asked about you and she gave me this leaflet about the gastroscopy procedure."

Kayo kissed Scott, "Thanks for the coffee,"

Dr Tori's came in with her hat and scrubs on ready to go surgery.

"Hi Kayo, I know you're worried about him but I can be perfectly honest with you he will be fine, we've got a great team of nurses to help and it's a procedure I've done it more than a 1000 of time," "Have you read through the leaflet yet?"

"Yeah it makes sense, however I have one question, the baby sitter was with him at the time this happened isn't here today, does he need to be checked?"

"We will need a swab test from him to make sure he hasn't got a genetic disease,"

"Okay, I'll let my brother know." Scott said.

Back at the island, Scott had just got off the phone with Virgil.

"Alan can I come in?"

"Give me a second, you can come in now,"

"Were you playing cyclone attack?"

"Pfft no,"

"Then why is the TV on the Xbox channel then?"

"I was playing Simpson's,"

"Alan don't lie your already grounded and your be in more trouble when I tell dad,"

Virgil chucked the game in the bin.

"I need to take a swab test to make sure you have got no diseases from Freddie's blood,"

Virgil took a swab from Alan's tongue and nose. He knew he had to take some responsibility for leaving Alan with Freddie as he was the god father to Freddie and made a oath to care of him whenever Scott or Kayo weren't there.

"I'll take this with us tomorrow when we see Freddie, Kayo and Scott."

At the hospital Freddie was already segregated and went into surgery.

"Scott there is something I need to tell you now that we're by ourselves,"

"What is it Kayo?"

"This isn't the place I thought I'd be telling you this but I'm pregnant,"

Scott stood up and rubbed his temples for minutes, trembling on his memories.

"When did you found out?"

"The night after we tried to make out, I was sick to the stomach to tell you with everything going on with Freddie,"

"Is that why you wouldn't tell me why you were crying?"

"Yes Scott, I'm sorry I should have told you earlier,"

"I don't blame you K, I would have done the same thing," Scott put his arms round Kayos neck and kissed her forehead.

Kayo wasn't sure how Scott would react which is why she decided to tell him now with no one in the room with them.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Do you guys want to see Freddie? But I have to warn you he doesn't look like himself,"

"Yes please," Kayo and Scott both joyfully said.

As the doctors wheeled the cot into the room, Freddie had all wires attached to him and a cannula in his hand with his toy giraffe next to him. They both looked at each other in disbelief.

"I warned you both, the wires are just there to monitor him overnight, however there were some complications,"

"What were they?" Instantly Kayo sat up, worrying about him.

"We diagnosed him with a stomach ulcer, it's very rare for a child the age he is, your lucky you came when you did his body could've gone into hibernation," Scott took hold of Kayo hand.

"The complications?"

"We weighed him before and after the procedure and he lost weight during the time and when we went down the throat with the tube, we saw the lining in the stomach had broken so we had to patch it up which should last the rest of life, however as you can see his throat is still very swollen,"

"That explains why he was vomiting blood all the time,"

"So it wasn't all Alan's fault then, great I put him on the wall for nothing,"

"I'm sure he will deserve it one time."

"How long till your brothers get here Scott?"

"They should be here tomorrow morning Dr Toris, they were excited when my dad told them they could come down,"

"No worries, I'll leave you two alone," Dr Toris rolled away on roller trainers.

Both Kayo and Scott cradled round the cot and watching their baby sleep.

"I hope this has worked. I don't want him bleeding every day of his life, people will make fun of when he goes to school,"

"Think positive Kayo,"

They weren't aloud to take Freddie out of the cot until tomorrow so he had to stay in his clothes overnight and they couldn't help him if he started crying. Scott and Kayo both got into the bed.

Scott went to put his hands round Kayo in the bed but realized she wasn't there. Then he got up and noticed she was stood by the cot, "Kayo it's 12am in the morning have you been watching him sleep all night,"

"Yeah just making sure he's still breathing,"

"Go to sleep, the nurses will wake us up if something is wrong."

After they went back to bed Freddie had checks from time to time from nurses who did vital checks.

It was the next day when the boys arrived at the hospital.

"Me and Alan will the take one lift and John, Penny, Gordon and Margret take the other,"

"Military style simple," John smiled as they went up in the lifts.

"Uncle Scott!" Margret said as she went in for a hug to Scott.

"Someone's happy time see you," Penny said lifting her hand onto Kayos arm.

"Can I see Freddie uncle Scott please?,"

"You need to ask auntie Kayo,"

"But she's scary," Margret said hiding behind Scott's leg.

"How is she Margret?" Penny knelt down next to daughter.

"She nearly killed my dad,"

Kayo pulled Gordon aside.

"Did you tell her about the time I punched you in stomach and you were unconscious for half an hour?"

"No!"

"When did you punch Gordon and how was he unconscious for half an hour?" Scott interrupted.

Gordon was lying because he did tell her about the time he was unconscious. If he admitted it to Kayo he would likely be grounded like Alan was so he just made up a excuse to get out of it.

"It was when you, your dad and Virgil were on a business holiday which left me to babysit Alan and Gordon,"

"And-"

"And me and Alan were in the pool but I didn't realize Gordon had already jumped in so I went to punch Gordon instead of Alan,"

"Did anyone help you afterwards?"

"Grandma and Brains helped me as they were still on the island and John wasn't here"

Kayo picked Margret up and sat her on her lap.

"Just because of what happened that doesn't change my relationship with you, it wasn't any of daddy's business to tell you anyway,"

Margret hugged Kayo as she brought her to the cot where Freddie was still sleeping. She let go out of Margret as she stood next her auntie.

"Look he's waking up," Gordon pulled Margret away from the cot.

Freddie started wiggling about and crying not liking the wires and how the antibiotics was wearing off.

Kayo held his tiny hand running her fingers over the hand, "Shh it's okay mummy and daddy are here,"

Kayo started humming a song to make him feel comfortable and secure.

"Hi everyone, I noticed that Freddie has woken up," Dr Toris went on.

Virgil stopped into the view behind Scott, "Here is the sample you asked for doc also I am studying to be a doctor so I would like the lab results explained if that's possible,"

"Here we go again," both John and Scott said, putting his hand on their head.

"I'm sure that's possible Virgil, your brothers and sister is welcome to pick him up now,"

"Can he drink and eat the usual amount of food?"

"Yes but little bit of a time as his patch isn't fully closed up yet and I'll some nurses to give him more medication as it would of wore off by now."

Kayo unattached all the wires and picked up Freddie as Scott heated the bottle up in the microwave.

She sat back in the armchair, "I bet you're really hungry young man, if I don't feed you now your end up like daddy before his morning coffee,"

"Hey-,"

"Sorry just small talking our kid has missed a lot,"

Scott handed the bottle to Kayo to feed him, a reminder caught Scott's eye on one of the boards just outside the room which said his and Kayo's name on.

"Penny is there any chance you and my brothers can watch over Freddie while me and Kayo go somewhere for an hour,"

"Sure I know you have been having a rough time, so take as long as you need,"

"Yeah and it's about to get more ruff."


	4. Baby

**If you have a fear of needles I suggest you don't read the bits that say about it.**

Scott and Kayo both left Penny and the boys to watch over Freddie. They had a appointment with a midwife to make sure nothing was wrong with the un born baby.

Scott stepped into the lift with Kayo, "Are you ready for this?" Scott asked her.

"I don't know, of course I want Freddie to be a big brother but how are we going to tell your dad and brothers,"

"We could always surprise them with a present it's my dads birthday soon, but I wouldn't worry about it yet we don't even know if we want to keep the baby,"

Scott received a glare from Kayo as they got out of the lift and into the maternity ward.

"You mean you want to terminate the baby,"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Scott Sharply disagreed.

They took a seat outside the room after checking in, "What did you mean then?"

"I meant that with everything going on with Freddie now isn't the best time, Kayo I mean we weren't exactly planning this"

"It seemed like we were, with all the nuzzling and intimate time, you were asking for it." Kayo made a stand for it.

"We're ready for you now," the nurse interrupted before the conversation got worse.

Scott tried to help Kayo on the bed, but she denied his help.

"Okay then.." Instead Scott stood next to the bed where he could see the screen.

In the room with the boys, Freddie and Penny. They were playing snap where Alan was beating Gordon while Penny was sat on her phone.

"Snap, I won bit.."

"Alan! you're already in enough lucky Dad let you come here,"

"Sorry, Virg," Alan replied, when Virgil moved closer to him.

"I know I'm not Scott, but it doesn't change. I'm sure Kayo and Scott doesn't want swearing used in front of Freddie either," Virgil smiled at Freddie who was sat up in the cot getting his antibiotics put through his canula.

"I agree with Virgil," Penny stated.

"Hey your supposed to be on my side," Gordon said winking at his wife.

"Sorry I'm agreeing with your brother for once," Penny laughed.

"Thanks Penny." Virgil mimicked glaring at Alan.

In the room Scott and Kayo were in the middle of getting the scan done, they had seen the head and the feet already and the lady was just doing some measurements.

"Do you have a birth plan in mind yet?" the nurse asked them with a smile.

"Not really I only found out I was pregnant 4 days ago,"

It was a good couple of minutes before the nurse started speaking again. Kayo was started to suspect something was while Scott was worrying about what his brothers are doing to Freddie.

"Is everything okay with the baby? You've been silent for the past minute, nurse,"

"Um, I can't find a heart beat, have you felt it move or had any morning sickness lately," the nurse replied wiping off the jelly from Kayos stomach.

"No, nothing," Kayo remembered with a slight crack in her voice.

"Okay not to worry I want to order a blood test, just pop yourself into the chair when you've got changed"

The nurse gave Scott the scan pictures while Kayo got dressed.

Scott helped Kayo off the bed and into the armed chair.

"So now you let me help you," Scott watched Kayo give him a look.

"I'm still mad at you but the nurse probably thinks we're weird so I have no choice. Are you going to be here for this since you hate needles?" Kayo asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

The nurse came walking in with a yellow box with all the equipment needed and pulled out the needle.

"I'm going," Kayo pulled Scott's Sleeve slightly to make him stay.

"Stay here or you'll sleep on the floor tonight."

Scott held Kayo hand as the nurse took the blood.

Don't faint, don't faint, Scott thought to himself.

"Scott!" Kayo screamed as Scott fainted.

The nurse put the plaster onto her arm, "Don't worry miss, I'll get the nurses to help."

Scott got lifted onto the bed next to Kayos chair by a bunch of nurses. Kayo grinned, then kissed Scott on the cheek and whispered how angry she was to him.

30 minutes after.

"What happened?" Scott muttered waking up.

"You fainted, Virgil is on his way up,"

"Why do you look mad?"

"You said last week that you got over your phobia?"

"The therapist said I got all cleared."

Virgil came jogging into the room.

"I thought you said you got cleared?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I did meditation to get over it,"

"Everything is fine with your EKG Scott, you made a lucky escape but I'm not quite sure about your wife," The nurse said winking as Scott slipped his jumper back on.

"Is she flirting with you?" Kayo threatened.

"No Kayo, she's just being nice, this is a child's hospital remember,"

Scott and Kayo both went back to the room where Freddie was being watched over and Virgil had disappeared to help with what Scott had planned for Kayo.

There was a note stuck on the door:

We took Margret to the park should be back by 4pm.

Scott opened the door, "Dad!" Scott nervously laughed.

"We weren't expecting you," Kayo said looking over at the empty cot.

"No I know I was just catching up on sleep, I thought I come and see everyone since the island is so quiet with no kids screaming,"

"Well it's nice to see you Jeff, uh where's Freddie,"

"He's started crying, so I kangaroo cradled him and unwired him,"

Jeff picked up Freddie from next to him, "Take the moment in dad before he becomes a stroppy teenager,"

"Is Freddie's doctor Dr Toris?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kayo said in confusion receiving Freddie back.

"She delivered your brothers, and I had to make a few phone calls to get her,"

"Your giving him special treatment," Kayo said in a deep voice putting attaching Freddie wires back on with the help from Scott.

"No, I'm just doing something nice for my oldest sons family no big deal,"

Kayo gave a fierce stare to Jeff.

"Scott maybe getting the house in Los angles was a good idea since your dad is giving our son special treatment."

The midwife came in that they had seen at the scan.

"Kayo, we got your test results back and you've had a miscarriage I'm so sorry I know how much you've always wanted this but the good news is the baby sitter is all clear,"

"Thanks," Kayo said as her voice broke into a tear.

"Dad can you excuse us for a minute please."

Scott brought Kayo to the car and supported her getting in the passenger seat.

"Scott I'm not in the right emotional state to be travelling right now I just want to spend time with Freddie,"

Scott turned the key, "Kayo you've been stuck in a hospital for 5 days, trust me your thank me when we come out."

The com channel opened, "Have fun son,"

"Thanks dad."

It was only a 20 minute drive to where they were going . Scott pulled up to a manor, it had a massive lake filled with flowers with a pebbled chandelier and turf. Also, it had a private courtyard with a silver fountain.

"This is where you proposed to me," Kayos mood lightened up with a giant smile on her face.

"Your dad was behind all of this, wasn't he,"

"Yep and my brothers didn't really go to the park they were here getting everything set up,"

"Your dad?"

"I managed to get Freddie out of the hospital for two hours, he's bringing him later,"

Scott kissed Kayo on the lip as they walked up the red carpet leading to behind where all the boys were stood in matching suits with Penny and Margret too.

"Thank you Virgil," Scott beamed as he and Kayo got led to the table.

Penny went with Margret to hand them the menus, "Thank you sweetie,"

"It's a 2 course set menu, it was just nice to include her," Scott took a sip from his wine.

Alan and Gordon waited the food to the couple while John played the violin.

"Can you guys leave us alone please?"

The boys, Margret and Penny, went inside the manor and the music stopped.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to talk about the Miscarriage,"

"Scott that's the last thing on my mind right now, can we just move on from it please," Kayos body went numb.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, when the nurse told us, I felt a rage of anger and guilt fly through my body. In that moment I felt like I had caused the miss carriage,"

Scott put his hand on top of her's, "Kayo you didn't, the nurse confirmed it didn't have enough chromosomes to grow correctly,"

"But I still could have saved it" Scott moved his chair next to Kayos.

"Your funny Scoot." They tried for a kiss.

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Jeff whispered in a soft tone to Kayo and Scott.

Jeff handed Freddie to Scott.

"Hey small fry, I hope you've enjoyed your time with grandpa because we've missed you,"

"Yes we have," Scott snorted. Holding his son for the first time in months.

The next day Freddie got cleared from the hospital, so they went home. But there was one person missing when they arrived.


	5. Relaxation

Scott and Kayo went back to the island with Freddie after getting all clear from the hospital they were told to make sure Freddie the patch wasn't irritated and had to be covered when getting wet.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as they were all hiding behind the piano.

"Surprise brother's hug," Alan yelped as he and Gordon squeezed Scott.

"Thanks you two, I've missed my surprise hugs with you,"

"Wow, thanks guys but where's dad?" Scott said with a slight sigh of irritation.

"He temporarily moved out after you told him you and Kayo were moving to Los Angles and..."

"We had a miscarriage," Scott roughly concluded.

"I would not say that, wait what dad never told us,"

"Maybe because it wasn't any of his business," Kayo shouted at the top of her voice in front of everyone and stormed out.

Kayo was sat on the sofa upstairs in the library area. When Margret came skipping up the stairs with her dolls.

She spotted Kayo holding Freddie, "Auntie Kayo, can I hold Freddie?"

"Yes, you can Margret come and sit next to me,"

Margret put her dolls on the end of the table as Kayo lifted Freddie into Margret's hand and smiled.

"I think he likes me," Margret smiled holding his hand.

"I think he does too," Kayo acknowledged with a controlled smile.

"Was it true that you and uncle Scott were having another baby?,"

"Um yeah it was, but the baby was wee to small so it went back to sleep,"

"You mean like heaven,"

Kayo took a moment of reflection off when she received the news of her dead baby with her step father in the corner of the room.

"Yes heaven Margret."

Penny entered the room listening to her daughters conversion with Kayo.

"Well why don't we go for spa day just me and you? For free,"

Margret ran out of the room with Freddie in her arms.

"I haven't been for a spa day since I went with Scott a couple of years ago,"

"I said I'll do it for free!" Penny says "Weren't you listening,"

"Are you sure?" She asks. She nods, "I'm so lucky to have you in my life Penny," Kayo wrapped her arms round Penny.

"Scott what's up with your dad, he hasn't replied to any of my text messages,"

"I know he hasn't answered mine either, even when I put EMERGENCY in the subject box. I heard you're having a spa day tomorrow with Penny it would be nice for you too finally relax." Kayo was doing Scott a favor, leaving him alone with Freddie for an afternoon.

"Scott here's Freddie back, I caught Margret trying to feed him a Popsicle,"

"Thanks Gordon, just pass him here please."

The next day Penny grabbed her phone and texted Kayo to what time she will pick her up for the spa. She hugged the coupon, then retrieved a kiss from Gordon.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Gordon asked Penny.

"No I'm driving I'll take the rolls Royce," Penny told him with a slight chuckle.

30 minutes later Penny arrived at the hatch outside the island. She noticed Kayo was looking a little uncomfortable in the passenger seat.

"Kayo is everything okay you seem to be a little on edge," Penny didn't want to push Kayo too hard as she rarely expresses herself easily.

"Everything is fine, thank you," Kayo replied in a soft tone. But she knew she wouldn't get away without telling the truth. And not telling her best friend.

"Kayo what's really going on is it Scott, the miscarriage, Freddie what is it I can keep secrets," Kayo bit her nails in anger and anxiety.

Kayo sighed "Don't laugh Penny, but I've never had a wax before,"

Penny tried to contain her laugh but instead smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding. It could've been a more unpleasant secret.

"That's it? We can do that today," Penny said, grinning hard when pulling up into the car park.

Both Kayo and Penny got out the car and stopped outside the spa.

"What did you have with Scott then?" She said as they took a seat on the bench as they were earlier than expected.

"We had a couples massage, it was unusual at first but it was relaxing, actually it was like floating on a cloud,"

"That sounds cool, wish Gordon was more like floating on a cloud when we try to make out,"

Kayo just stood there laughing with Penny laughing along.

As they entered the spa, they immediately got the amazing smells from the various products used for massages and other techniques.

"Gordon would be sneezing right now," Penny joked, knowing it was true.

"Scott loves the smell of these perfumes," Kayo excitedly said buying one for him.

The girls went to the front desk, and they got led to a private room at the back of the shop. Where 2 beds were set up.

Kayo was on the phone to Scott.

"No, Kayo you don't have any health problems that I know of, Freddie is fine, bye" Scott hit his head deliberately on the head board.

"How many times has Kayo rung you in the last hour?" Gordon said.

"Probably like 10 times she's worried about Penny getting her to have wax,"

"What like she's never had one? Every girl has had one," Scott shook his head.

"That gives me an idea," Gordon ran to Virgil's bedroom to grab the wax kit.

"No, Gordon I wouldn't of told you if this would happen," Scott panicky said knowing his brother was up to something.

Gordon came in with a cup of hot wax, with Virgil and Alan following him.

"Take your pants off bro, I'm giving you a male bikini wax,"

"This is going to be so funny to watch," Alan said giggling with laughter.

"Not if I do you first," Gordon said, chasing Alan with dripping wax.

Suddenly there was a loud shed of tears "not if you want your son seeing your bottom first," everyone gave out a cry of laughing.

Back at the spa Kayo was waiting for her treatment to start, Penny was led on the bed next to her wrapped in a dressing gown and a headband.

"Nervous?" Penny asked cautiously.

"I can't lie to you penny so yes I am,"

"Your can deal with pain, you'll be fine."

The lady came in the bottle of wax and did the first strip on Kayos leg.

"Ouch," Kayo screamed in pain then relaxes her body in shock.

"But not as bad as child birth?" Penny chuckled.

"No, definitely not."

Kayo took a sigh of relief and relaxed as the lady carried on with rest of her body.

Scott was led in bed with his legs open with Alan led next to him.

"Gordon I think you gave me STI's," Scott said itching like mad.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Alan said enjoying the rare moment he got with brother.

"Relax Scott the worst I would of gave you is Cyldium and the itching will go away soon."

Gordon went running down to brains in his lab.

"Brains I think I gave Scott STI's, we were playing with waxing each other and he has red lumps on the you know private parts," Gordon said all in one breath.

"Oh d-dear Gordon, Kayo or your father will not be happy are they,"

"No, I'm in deep trouble". Gordon angrily pondered around the medicine cupboard.

Once Kayo and Penny got back to the island and mansion, they both had heard the news about Gordon waxing his brothers from Virgil.

"Hi handsome,"

"Hey K, how was your first wax at the spa with Penny?"

"I enjoyed it, it didn't hurt as much as child birth," "How was your day?"

"Well Gordon waxed my private parts and gave me STI's," Scott tried to move but Kayo held him down.

Kayo felt round his private parts, "I will kill that squid scent of his, I was wondering why Brains gave me this numbing cream,"

Scott's face was filled with shock and anger he hated needles and always had. Even after he got all cleared from the therapist he developed it again over time.

At the manor Penny had just arrived home while Gordon was snacking in the fridge.

"Penny how serious are STI's to Kayo do you think?"

Penny started walking towards the door when she saw Jeff by the window,"The worst thing you could ever give Scott, why?"

"We waxed him today and gave him the disease."

Penny opened the door to see Jeff stood outside.

"Gordon someone is here to see you,"

"Dad! I wasn't expecting you after you were ignoring all of us,"

"Gordon do you know how much pain I had to go through to see your brother have a shot in the private parts after you gave him STI's," Jeff stood opposite his 2nd youngest son in the kitchen in anger.

"It seriously couldn't of been that bad, he has you and Kayo to support him he already fainted once when Kayo was having her blood taken,"

"Gordon that's not the point, I suggest you apologize to your brothers or else," Jeff irately argued.

"Geese dad it was only a fun, I'll go down tomorrow when I pick up Margret from the island," Gordon went to sit down next too Penny and looked at the photo of all 5 of them stood in front of the island.

Scott was sat on the bed with an ice pack on his crotch, "Aargh it hurts so bad."

The pain shot through his stomach, then to his abdomen like fire. He cringed. It was like needles has been dipped in alcohol and jammed into his crotch.

Kayo led next to him putting the sandwich she made next on the desk "The numbing cream has wore off then," Scott just stared at her in pain.

Jeff came strolling in to the bedroom with a cup of honey and lemon tea.

"Here, it's your favorite tea, I'm not sure I made it like your mother did but I made it my unique way," Jeff said knowing how much pain his son was in.

"Thanks dad." Scott tried to smile but pain rushed through his body instead.

Kayo went to get the popcorn and put a film on for them to enjoy. Kayo grabbed Freddie out of his cot and put him in the middle of the bed between her and Scott and cuddled up.

"Not now, Fry," Scott moaned as Freddie started playing with the ice pack and crawling up Scott's stomach.

Kayo grasped Freddie, "Come on Fry let's find uncle Virgil to look after you,"

Kayo searched Virgil's bedroom, then to his hiding spot. Kayo walked up the stairs to find Virgil sat on the sofa.

"Virgil, can you play with Freddie please I've got to take care of Scott for the next couple of hours?"

"Yeah sure, I found this," Virgil held up a blue stained blanket.

"Hey, I've been looking for that everywhere Freddie has not been sleeping without it lately,"

Kayo gave it to Freddie, and he started smiling excitedly and snuggled it.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Virgil smiled when Kayo put him in the play pen.

"Thanks Virgil, I'll owe it to you when you have kids."

**The next chapter will be about Freddie having his first haircut.**


	6. Haircut

Virgil had been left alone with Freddie for a couples of hours now.

So he decided to joined him in the playpen.

"Can you say Virg?" Virgil tried in baby talk.

But there was nothing, just a giggle from him.

Gordon crept up behind the play pen.

"Boo," Gordon scared Freddie and Virgil.

"Gordon! You made him cry," Virgil picked Freddie up and rocked him to calm him down.

"Uncle Gordy scared you, didn't he?"

"What do you want Gordon?" Virgil asked in a deep and frustrated way.

"I want the same as you to spend time with him," Gordon looked down at Freddie who's face was full of tears.

"Well, you can't Scott and Kayo are taking him to get his first haircut and Kayo wants him in a good mood for that, you still need to apologize to Scott for giving him STI's,"

"I know, I'll go now then, all I did was come here to pick up Margret."

"I think she's with Alan playing in the pool," they both looked out to the pool area where Alan spotted them.

Virgil handed Freddie to Gordon and stomped off, "Suit yourself."

Gordon bounced down the stairs with Freddie on his feet and walked by Scott's room when he saw his dad.

"Scott says you haven't apologized yet," Jeff stood lent on the door frame of the door and opened it for him.

"Scott I'm sorry for giving you STI's, here have Freddie back as a gift from me,"

"That's not a very sincere apologize is it? But we will accept it," Kayo mischievously said, hoping for a decent apology.

Freddie had his 1 year old birthday yesterday and he had grown some brown curly hair like Scott did when he was his age. It was getting long and constantly in his eyes, but as a mother all Kayo wanted to do was tie it back.

Scott squeezed some gel into his hand, "I like it Kayo he looks like me when I was younger, it's cute,"

"We're getting them cut off I don't want him ending up looking like a geek when's he's five," Kayo said trying to tie the curls up in a pony tail.

Kayo rolled her eyes at her husband and lifted Freddie onto her hips, standing up getting him dressed.

"You're going to look like a handsome young man aren't you Fry?, yes you are," Kayo was looking at her and Freddie's reflection in the mirror.

Scott made a wine as Kayo was getting the baby bag ready.

"At least take a photo of us 3 before he gets the curls cut,"

Kayo changed Freddie clothes into something more appropriate while Scott got the camera ready and then took the photo. Kayo pulled Scott in for a hug with the baby in the middle. They both kissed Freddie on the head, while he found his dads fingers and shoved it in his mouth.

"Scott I think you're right I will miss the curls too," Kayo stroked his locks of hair and Scott joined her doing the same.

The family headed to a little barbershop in a small town about 20 minutes from the island where they can let someone else glamour their baby. The shop speclised in younger children and was covered in vibrant colours. At first a young lady checked them in and they were served by a older type man in his 40's who would do Freddie's hair he was a specialist in children's hair.

Scott sat down in the barber chair with Freddie sat on his knees while Kayo sat in front to keep him entertained with toys and humor as this would keep him from moving too much.

"Just take the curls off please, keep the back and sides short." Kayo told the man.

"Okay will do,"

Scott smiled at his son trying to make him laugh when he wouldn't keep still as the barber sprayed his hair down slightly to make it straight, which Freddie didn't like.

"Shh it's okay it's only water," thoughts came rushing through Scott's head of when his mother was in his place.

The first cut was made and tied in a little blue ribbon for Kayo and Scott. Kayo held Freddie's fingers tightly, not wanting his fingers near the scissors as he heard the snip sound of the them and started crying.

"It's only scissors, they won't hurt you if you sit still."

The barber picked up the clippers from the draw and plugged them in.

"I don't think that's a good idea, he's only 1", Kayo warned him.

"The instructions say for not suitable babies, I would only do the neck and clean round the edges,"

"If he moves I'll just keep his head still Kayo." Scott reassured her. Freddie was just interested with playing with the cape Scott had on.

Scott brought Freddie in for a slight hug and gripped him comfortably. While Kayo held his head down and straight.

"Your okay baby it will be over with in a minute," Kayo smiled at Freddie holding his head straight and grinned at Scott.

The process didn't take long and once done, Freddie looked like his dad with no curls short at the back and a little longer at the front.

Kayo swooped Freddie onto her hip and admired his haircut from all angles. While Scott had the cape removed from his neck.

"Your right Kayo, he looks adorable and dashing without the curls. I'll still miss styling them though,"

"It will grow back, like yours would of if you didn't have it short,"

Kayo heard sniffing coming from behind her. She couldn't help but smile and rubbed his back knowing his much pain he was in.

"Don't worry this happens to all first parents," the barber said smiling giving the hair to her and putting it in the baby bag and signed the first haircut certificate.

They went on there way, Kayo put a hat on Freddie's newest bare head after picking him up from the floor to keep it warm and gave him a bath as soon as they got home.

"I don't want our baby to grow up, why can't he stay little forever?" Kayo smiled faintly as he got him dressed into his pjs.

"I wish he did too," Scott said drying his sons hair.

Scott moved Freddie into his lap and got out the gel from his draw.

Kayo stood in front of the mirror combing her hair.

"It won't stand it up, it's too short," Kayo smiled as she watched her two babies enjoy their own company.

"Freddie keep still for daddy please here have this chew toy to keep you company," Scott continued to gel it with Freddie constantly fidgeting.

"Here I'll help you," Jeff had been watching Scott struggle and decided to pitch in.

"Nice work dad," Scott congratulated Jeff.

"Well I had 5 sons who all got taught from the best." Jeff said, passing on his expression to his older son.

Suddenly there was a loud cry of a scream.

"What was that?" Kayo turned around to see Freddie having a dark red face with angry tears running down his face.

Jeff put his finger in Freddie's mouth, and he bit down on it.

He pulled the finger out quickly to find a dark colour of blood, "Ow, you have a dragon tooth young man,"

Scott and Kayo both gathered round them, "Dad what's a dragon tooth?" Scott asked with Kayo in panic mode.

"I suggest you get on the phone with a dentist, a dragons tooth is a sharp pointy tooth it can hurt a baby's mouth if not removed," "He must have got it from you,"

Virgil and Alan both came running in out of breath.

"What happened we were in the bathroom and heard a loud scream,"

"He has a dragon tooth, Scott had one when he was his age, it was lucky your mother was around then because I couldn't bare the pain you were in by myself,"

"Dad you're not helping," Scott shut up his father.

"Oh right sorry Kayo," Jeff said sitting next to her.

Kayo flooded into tears, "First he has a leaky ventricle, then the barber put a razor to the head, now this!"

Jeff hugged Kayo, "You and Scott are a team you will work though it together, I know it's tough but the outcome will be good,"

Scott picked up Freddie, folded his arms across his chest tightly and Jeff felt the inside of his mouth.

Kayo went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some bonjela taking advantage of his open mouth, "This should do it,"

"Yes but it won't last long, you need to book that emergency appointment because you're going to be up every night till the appointment day,"

"But the dentists are all out because of the coronavirus, the next available appointment is wednesday which is like a week away,"

"Well, that's better than nothing," Jeff said with a fair smile.

You guys will want to read the next one. Kayo has an unexpected accident with leave her and her kid in life threatening danger.


	7. Kayos crash part 1

Hi guys, there will be a 2 part chapter for this one.

**Part 1: The crash **

The next week Scott and Kayo had been up all week they were tired, fed up and grumpy. Kayo was cuddled in the bed sheet next to Scott with Freddie stood up in the cot. There was a slight cry.

"Argh, can you get him Scott please I've not slept?,"

"Me neither Kayo," Scott said growing with anger.

Scott gave up and just got his son changed out of his pj's. He laid him on the changing table and Freddie sat there staring at his father. Staring with Kayo's eyes. Then the baby cried flooding with tears, Scott did his father duties of keeping his son calm while his mother slept.

He lifted his son off the table, rocking him, "Ssh, your alright I know your still sore but you will get better soon," Freddie stopped crying and looked into his fathers eyes. Kayo rolled over when she heard her son had stopped crying and smiled at him.

Scott gave him his toy rabbit, but Freddie threw it back to him, "Are you trying to hurt me Fry, because thats not what a Tracy family member does," he retrieved it from the floor and gave it back to him.

Kayo laughed every second of the game Scott and Freddie we're playing, "Scott I don't think he's trying to hurt you," she sat up and bracketed her arms receiving her son back, "Your probably hungry, breakfast will be in a minute,"

"Goo," Freddie replied.

"Guys breakfast is ready." Virgil shouted down the corridor.

"Just on cue," Scott replied packing the diapers up that he didn't use.

In the kitchen Alan, Gordon, Margret, John and Virgil were sat at the table while Jeff was making breakfast.

Both Kayo and Scott walked in. "You two look tired, lucky for you were having porridge for breakfast and cereal for the kids which makes you have a lot of energy for the day a head," Jeff announced giving Alan his cereal but Alan questioned his father on why he wasn't having porridge.

"Hey, why am I having cereal I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 17," Alan said breaking the silence.

"Yes, you are Uncle Alan because you are sat next to me," Margret said giving her doll some cereal.

"Yeah your right, I am sat next to you so I am a kid again."

Scott sat Freddie in his spotty green high chair next to Jeff. While Kayo got him some coffee out of the coffee machine.

Kayo just stared at the coffee machine and eventually fell asleep.

"Kayo! Wake up you just split coffee all over the floor," John yelped at Kayo who eventually woke up.

"Uh sorry John, Freddie has been off his schedule lately," Kayo said yawning.

Jeff took the coffee cup from Kayo, "Why don't you and Scott get some decent sleep, I will look after Freddie for the day. It will be nice to spend some grandpa time with him," Jeff volunteered, feeding Freddie cereal.

"Thanks dad, if he's not in too much pain teach him to say daddy and maybe get John or Alan to get him to see the stars and get him to push up onto his stomach,"

"I want him to say mummy first," Kayo interjected.

"Son, that's a lot to do in one day, but I will try my best," Jeff said smiling at Scott.

In the bedroom, Kayo had already got into bed.

"You could've waited up for me," Scott moaned as he shut the door behind him but gasped once he turned around.

The bedroom was covered in flowers, and a candle lit desk table in the corner of the room.

"Wow Kayo, this is lush, I love the red hearts on the bed it really brightens up the room," Scott kissed Kayo with passion, played with her hair and slowly pulled her band out of her hair.

"Now you're getting funny, your wanting to try again aren't you,"

"Yes I am, but Kayo I'm extremely tired we've been up for the last week," Scott blew out the candles.

"Aw fine, I suppose I agree with you, but I did all this for nothing." Kayo and Scott both got into the bed ripping the sheets off each other. Laughing their heads off and enjoying their alone time.

Back in the front room, Freddie had been crying since he got split up from his parents.

"I've changed your nappy gave you a bottle, and I've numbed you mouth with bonjella but why won't you stop crying?," Jeff threw his grandson in the air trying to stop him crying. But nothing just more crying and wrestling with his grandfather. "I know you miss mummy and daddy."

"Hey son, having trouble," Grandma asked as she walked in. She took Freddie out of Jeff's hands and cradled him, singing his favourite song.

Jeff looked up at his mother, "How did you make him stop crying?" quieried Jeff.

"I have a grandmas touch," Sally winked at her son handing the toddler back to him.

Sally got up off her knees, "I'm only here to see Virgil, because I heard he got into medical school," Sally gushed at him giving her son a kiss on the head.

Jeff laid down Freddie in his bouncer and followed his mother through the corridor and into Virgil's room. He checked in Scott's bedroom where him and Kayo were both sound asleep.

Grandma opened the door "Howdy partner," Sally said in a cowboy voice.

Virgil stopped what he was doing and turned around, "Nice to see you too, what can I help you with? I'm in the middle of something grandma,"

"I heard you got into med school, and I have a few practice people you can try on," Grandma spun around to glare at the people she was followed by (Alan, Gordon and Jeff).

"Nope, I'm good," Alan screeched with Gordon. Grandma pulled Alan and Gordon sleeve to stop them in their tracks.

"You boys aren't going anywhere that includes you too, Jeff," Jeff sighed.

"I'll meet you at 3pm partner, this will be so fun," Virgil whispered with joy turning back to his paperwork.

Kayo and Scott had both been woken up by Freddie's constant crying.

Kayo rocked her son from side to side cooing to him, "Why has Freddie been left by himself?, I said not to leave him in case he tried to get out of his bouncer," Kayo snapped at Jeff.

Jeff took a powerful step to her, " I left him because he was asleep!"

"Is that the best you can Jeff, I thought I taught you better on how to look after Freddie!" Scoffed Kayo to his father-in-law.

"Tanusha Kyrano, take Freddie and go and spend the rest of the day in Los angles with your mother," Jeff argued as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You bet I will, tell Scott I love him and you all know where to find me."

Everyone gasped watching from behind.

Kayo went into her room, packing up her and Freddie's stuff.

"Why are you packing Kayo?" Scott asked Kayo, closing his laptop.

"Talk to your father Scott, Freddie say bye daddy."

Freddie waved to his dad and Scott kissed his son goodbye on his forehead with a tear dropping down his eye.

Once Kayo left, Virgil had joined Scott in his bedroom.

"Scott.."

Scott sniffed, "Go away Virgil, I'm trying to sleep,"

"Scott I can hear your upset, I'm coming in now," Virgil joined his older brother on his bed.

He looked at the empty cot and the empty place where Kayo's picture was, "Where's Freddie and Kayo?"

"Dad said Kayo fled to Los angles with Freddie to stay with her mom after having an argument with him,"

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that Scott, I didn't realise you and Kayo had a miscarriage I wouldn't of brought it up at last week if I knew,"

"Me and Kayo were going to tell you all tonight at trivia night until this happened."

In Kayo's car, she had strapped Freddie into his car seat and gave him his bottle to keep him distracted for the long drive as it had started to thunder.

Kayo pulled out of the driveway, "Are you ready to see Mimi, Freddie at her new country house,"

Freddie giggled kicking his feet against the seat, "Ma ma,"

Kayo clapped her hands, "Ah well done Freddie, how did you do that?" she took her hands off the wheel.

"Whoa, that was not a good idea," she corrected herself, nearly hitting the truck next to her.

"Da Da,"

"I know you miss daddy but right now that's not my concern,"

Kayo heard a scream where Freddie feared the thunderstorms. She tried to get into the end lane to pull over and check on her kid but another car over took her at rapid speed, she stepped on the gas and chase it.

Suddenly everything went black.

At the island Scott had just received a phone call from the police about Kayo's crash.

Scott put the phone down and his body went numb, he was sat stone in silence. Scott didn't know wether to be angry at Kayo for crashing the expensive car or worrying about Freddie being hurt as both of these were his priorities.

"Scott, Who was on the phone?" Jeff asked.

"It was the police, Kayo has crashed the car..."

"Is Freddie okay?"

Scott went slid off the bed and put his shoes on, "I don't know, I'll take Virgil, Alan and Gordon in TB2, prep the island in case the worse comes,"

"Okay son good luck," Jeff felt a shiver go down his spine knowing this could have been his fault.

It was silent all the way up to the car scene in TB2.

"You two stay in here," Scott said pointing at his 2 youngest brothers.

"But we want to see what happened,"

"No it's too dangerous for both of you, me and Virgil will check it out we will keep you updated."

Scott was the first one out of the Thunderbird. He walked towards his wife in sadness and anger. He took one look at the car with Kayo inside she had blood dripping down her face, with cuts and black bruises on her cheek, she was out cold.

"Oh man this will cost our insurance," Scott said scratching his head.

A policeman walked up towards Scott, "Excuse me sir, are you the driver's husband?"

Scott turned around, "Yes,"

"From my inspection, it looks like she skidded trying to ram up a car she was going the speed of 90 mph. Knowing that she had a toddler in the back, she will be in a lot of trouble,"

Virgil came running with the jewels of life, "Do you want to see Kayo before she gets cut out,"

Out of the blue there was a loud baby scream. At this point Scott wanted to see Kayo, but he had to make sure Freddie was okay first as his priorities changed.

"Freddie! Virgil let Kayo know I'll see her when she gets in the ambulance,"

"Okay, Scott she will be fine, I'll be sure."

Scott ran towards the ambulance where the noise came from. He walked inside the back door to see Freddie led on a bed.

"Hi, I'm his father and the husband of the driver, is he okay?" Scott sat next to the paramedic.

The paramedic did his final check overs, "He is lucky he survived, he was just in shock especially for someone his age,"

"Thanks, I'm glad he's still smiling," the paramedic gave Freddie back to Scott and dropped him off in TB2.

"Gordon, Alan, are you still here? I've got some company for you,"

"Yeah, we're just playing battle ship in the cockpit," Alan shouted to Scott who was on the other side of the bird.

"WOAH, what happened to him? He looks like he just got beaten up," Alan said in shock.

"Kayo crashed the car it flipped over Freddie will be okay but he has a mild concussion,"

Gordon's voice broke, "Kayo?"

"I don't know about her, sorry Gordon,"

"We will do the routine check ups with Freddie and keep him company,"

"Thanks you two glad you came." Scott smiled with the boys nodding at him.

"Kayo, I will cut you free using the jewel of life, just keep still,"

Kayo grabbed Virgil's left hand.

"Is Freddie all right?"

"I don't know Kayo, you had a pretty bad crash, Scott heard him scream from an ambulance, but I aspect he's will be fine,"

Kayo had an oxygen tube under her nose, and padding her under where the car had flipped over.

Virgil freed her out with the help from a fireman and she got wheeled into the same ambulance Scott was waiting in.

"Your safe now with me now Kayo, everything will be fine." Scott kissed her on the hand putting the ring back on her finger that Virgil picked up after it came off in the crash.

At the manor, Penny was joining her daughter at a pretend tea party.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" Margret asked, giving her mother some pretend tea.

"Daddy's just gone to help auntie Kayo," Penny smiled at her daughter, not wanting her to worry.

"Is Auntie Kayo going to be all right from the car crash?"

"Honey, did you hear me talking to daddy over the phone?"

"Yes mommy,"

"She and Freddie will be fine Margret okay? Your have your partner in crime back soon," Penny took a pretend sip from her cup of tea.

Kayo blinked a few times and tried to open her eyes fully.

"Scott, what happened?" Kayo panted trying to take off the oxygen mask.

"Kayo you need to keep it on, you hit a car, your have a severe concussion, multiple bruises and soft tissue damage in your back and front,"

Kayo didn't speak.

"It's my turn to be mad at you now," Scott laughed holding Kayos hand.

"What about Freddie?" Kayo asked.

"He's just got a little concussion, but he's with Gordon and Alan in TB2, relax Kayo, I'm more worried about you now."

Kayo took a breath and relaxed. She was glad Freddie was allright and knowing that if he died she could never forgive herself for it.

Virgil came into the ambulance back area.

"The car has to be towed away, we have been given the permission to take Kayo in TB2 back to the island,"

"Sounds like a good plan Virgil,"

"But first I need to give Kayo some liquid and pain meds through an IV, sorry sis."

Once the IV was inserted, Kayo felt a numbing sensation through her stomach.

Kayo tried to sit up, but she was in too much pain.

"Is my stomach supposed to be numb?" Kayo said, looking at Virgil.

"We will check it out when we get onto the island,"

Back on the island, Kayo had arrived she wasn't being herself. Grandma was waiting for her in the medic room.

"Kayo honey, stay with us" Grandma said shining a light in her eyes.

Once they got got to the medic bay, Grandma felt Kayos stomach and listened to her heart wiring her up to lots of monitors. She was put to sleep as she was in to much pain to be awake.

"Someone get me an ultra sound please!" Grandma shouted in a deep voice.

Virgil plugged in the ultra sound machine and stuck all the dots on her to get a good stomach picture. He took a seat in the chair taking charge will grandma observed.

"This is your first stage of training Virgil, on how to use an ultrasound,"

"Just shame it's on my sister and not of my brothers," Virgil giggled.

"Hey!" Gordon and Alan both shouted.

Virgil squeezed jelly onto Kayos stomach and found a heart beat, then he looked at the stomach area where Kayo said it went numb after receiveing the medication.

"I see something but I can't figure out what it is?"

"Let me take a look," Grandma said swapping chairs with Virgil, pushing a little harder on Kayos stomach.

"Is that what I think it is?" Grandma asked "It's a small but tiny baby girl,"

Scott followed by Jeff got closer to the ultra sound machine.

Grandma turned the sound up so Scott could listen to his daughters heart beat.

"She has a strong heart beat," Jeff beamed smiling at Scott.

"Yes a very strong one indeed son, congrats Scott, I knew you two had it in you," Grandma said putting the wand down and giving the pictures to Scott.

"Yay were going to be an uncle again Gordon," Alan hugged Freddie and put him down.

"You're going to be a big brother Freddie," Scott brought Freddie into for a gigantic hug as Freddie waddled towards him.

"Scott as your doctor I am telling we need to clip the baby's head and because of how much stress the baby is under we need to do a c-section immediately as there is a lot of fluid round the baby,"

"Now? We haven't even got a crib, grandma, can you actually deliver this baby on the island?"

When Scott heard the baby had survived he was estactic for him and Freddie but he also knew that if Kayo didn't survive then he would have to parent it alone.

"I can but I need all the help, starting by Alan and Gordon go to a baby shop and do some shopping for your older brother and sisters baby girl,"

Gordon and Alan both scrambled into TB3.

"Why us?" Alan asked, pulling the thrusts.

"Because we are the cool uncles, Virgil's scrubbing in with grandma doing the c-section and John doesn't care,"

John popped up in the hologram, "Hey I care, I'm just busy, I'm keeping an eye on you two including the Tracy credit card, so don't go buying anything stupid,"

"We won't John." Gordon moaned in a stupid voice.

Grandma and Virgil were getting Kayo prepped for her surgery.

Scott just stood looking at all the wires worriedly, pacing himself in circles.

"Come on Scott we should let Grandma and Virgil do there thing and come back later," Jeff said seeing his oldest son slowly looking pale from blood being taken.

Scott walked out the room, "Wait, are we going to wake her up and tell her?"

"No Scott, we don't have time, we will let you know when you can see her and think of some names while you at it,"

"Thanks Grandma and good luck Virgil," With a tear slowly coming down Scott's face as this will be the second birth he couldn't see.

Scott kissed Kayo on the head, knowing that she might not survive he would rather save her than the baby.

Scott was sat on the table waiting impatiently, it had been an hour since the surgery started. Scott just spent his time reading Freddie a story.

"Do you want to pick a book to read?" Freddie crawled over to the book shelf, fell over onto his stomach and started crying.

"Let's try again," Scott picked him up and moved him closer to the bookshelf this time.

Freddie crawled over and picked a book called the superman, "Well done Fry, we can show mummy that when she's here,"

Scott started to read the book and Freddie tucked his head under his dads arm, "The superman saves the most vulnerable people in the world everyday he drives a purple motorcycle,"

Freddie started looking round like he'd lost something, "Mummy will be here soon Fry, she's gone somewhere special, like you did when you had your ventricle fixed,"

Scott didn't think that Freddie would remember anything that they did together until he got older, but he didn't want to loose the memories with him.

Virgil came out with blood all over his clothes. Carrying a clip board a pen.

"She's here Scott, she's in the incubator, there was no complication,"

"Kayo-"

"Her anesthetic has been reversed, she has minimal scaring, grandma just had to make a small incision in her lining that's all," Virgil exulted playfully rubbing his hand through his hair.

Scott and Jeff followed Virgil into the nursery where the baby was sleeping. After dropping Freddie with Gordon and Alan in Alan's room.

Virgil showed Scott where she was sleeping. She had a tiny blood pressure cuff on her left arm, a breathing tube in her mouth to help her lungs grow, Cannula to give her medicine and a feeding tube to give her all the nutrients Kayo couldn't.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Virgil wondered.

"I have a couple in mind, but I want to discuss it with Kayo first," Scott deflected.

Grandma came walking in, "How is she doing Virgil?"

"Her vitals look good, I'm going to change her feeding tube now," Virgil said feeling like he accomplished something today.

Scott stroked his daughters hand through the incubator hearing the small baby cry in pain missing her mother. He felt useless as he couldn't do anything to help her.

She was only 2lb with lots of dark brown hair.

"Scott, her body isn't fully developed yet, her respiratory and lungs are struggling which is why all these wires are attached to her to help her breath, I know it's a lot to take in now but it's all their to help her," Grandma gave Scott a hug as a tear fell onto the incubator.

"I'm going to check on Kayo," Scott said speed walking out of the nursery.

Virgil lifted the lid off the incubator, "Your meet mummy and daddy soon when your stronger and bigger like your brother, okay baby girl,"

Grandma watched Virgil change the feeding tube,"Virgil you completed more than I did on my first day, your first surgery, learnt vital checks, knowing how to change a feeding tube. You're not going to need to go to medic school at this rate," Grandma congratulated him, patting him on the back.

**Part 2 of the crash will be when Scott visits Kayo and more. I haven't forgotten about Freddie's dentist appointment just haven't written it in yet. Thank you for all the views and visitors, it means a lot to mean.**


	8. Kayos crash part 2

**Part 2: The crash **

Alan and Gordon has be walking around the shops. They were in the boo-coo shop which was there last shop.

"I'm bored with looking at baby stuff I've never seen so much pink in my life, I want to go home and see if the baby is born yet," Alan moaned pushing the full trolley.

Gordon chucked a packet of diapers in the trolley,"I want to see if Virgil has messed up his first surgery,"

"Hey, we can all hear you by the way, and for the record the surgery went really well," Virgil said.

John interjected, "I see that you both have spent 400 on the Tracy debit card on oh what a surprise! 300 packets of celery sticks and a cot. You two are so going to pay for this,"

"Were on our way home now, we'll be back for 3 pm, TB3 out," Alan high fived Gordon eating the celery sticks.

In the medic bay, Scott watching over Kayo as she slowly woke up.

"Hey babe," Kayo whispered in a soft voice, coughing from the breathing tube from the pain caused by the tube from the surgery.

Kayo put her hand on top Scott's who was on the end of the bed.

"Is this how our relationship will be getting into life and death situations?" Scott tried to laugh, but Kayo wasn't happy.

"We had a baby girl today. She's healthy, and she has my nose and your dinky feet," Scott said stroking Kayos head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was going to tell you tonight, can I hold her?"

Grandma sternly walked over to Kayo, "No sorry Kayo you can't, her oxygen levels is dropping I've asked brains to keep a close eye on her over night, if she lasts that it,"

Kayo broke out into tears. Scott patted her back to know she is safe now but he was still made her at.

"I'm sorry Kayo, if it wasn't for the argument we had we wouldn't be in this position," Jeff apologised to them, showing her the photo he took of the baby.

"Hey, we've got everything from that we thought you needed," Alan said carrying in the bags diapers.

"We may have maxed out your credit card dad, because it wouldn't work twice,"

"My limit is 10 grand Alan, I'll be taking it out of both of your birthday money and inheritance."

The next morning brains had said that the babies oxygen levels were steady over night and she was allowed to be taken out of the incubator.

Scott sat on the chair next to Kayo, "Did you tell your mum you were going to see her?"

"No, your dad just told me to leave and see her so that's what I did,"

"How did you crash, anyway?" Scott asked her, taking her blood pressure.

"This jaguar pulled in front of me while I was trying to pull into the slip road because Freddie was scared of the thunder then I stepped on the gas.."

"Kayo. Freddie could have been seriously injured, why didn't you just pull away?"

"I couldn't of let him go Scott, you sound like your father when you say that,"

"Kayo when you're a parent your priorities change, like you've said yourself,"

"I know Scott, just glad Freddie and the baby is ok, I was thinking about calling her Lucy as a tribute to your mother,"

Grandma laughed, "That's better than Bryony and Fiona that Scott thought of,"

"Hey, I love the names I chose, but I like Lucy even more,"

"You're just agreeing with me because you know I will be angry at you if you don't,"

"No, I'm not," Scott said sarcastically.

"Lucy Tracy Kyrano, that settles it," Kayo smiled with excitement.

Back at the manor, Gordon has just arrived back after getting dropped off by John I'm TB2.

"Hi Gordon, how's Kayo doing?"

"She's doing well, we found out she was hiding a baby girl from us though," Penny gasped.

"Yeah, I heard from your dad you had been shopping with Alan and maxed out his credit card,"

"I said for him to stay out of my business," Gordon said angrily.

"It's kinda his business Gordon, it's the Tracy credit card and all the money comes out of his bank,"

"He's a billionaire, he has all the money in the world. Where's Margret?"

Penny took a bottle of squash out of the fridge, "She's upstairs in her room, take this to her will you,"

Gordon went whistling up the stairs in a good mood.

He entered Marget's room, it was the smallest room in the manor as it was originally her nursery it was filled with teddy's and mermaids, her walls were painted vibrant pink.

Gordon walked to find Marget was led crying in her bed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Gordon asked his daughter rolling her over from the side of the bed.

Marget wiped a tear away, "I was worried you wouldn't come home," Margery sulked in a sweet and soft voice.

"How long have you been like this for?"

"Since you left," Marget said, wiping her tears away.

Gordon stroked her hair pushing her fringe away to reveal her bright green eyes, "I will always came back honey no matter what happened's." Gordon kissed her on the head as she went back to bed.

Gordon closed the door behind him, and Penny bumped into him.

"Is she all right?" Penny inquired.

"Yes she's fine we were just spending some daddy daughter time that's all," Gordon replied to his wife.

"Okay then," She said following her husband down the stairs.

At the island.

Grandma was thrilled when Brains told her she survived the night as she hated braking bad news to her family.

Grandma came walking in with the incubator to the medical bay where Kayo and Scott were led.

"Kayo, I have a surprise for you," She turned her head and her faced started to show some colour.

"Oh Scott look at her you were right, Lucy has your ears and is she breathing by herself now?" Kayo wanted to know from grandma.

But before Grandma could answer Scott opened the lid to find her free from wires. She was still only wearing a diaper, mittens to stop her scratching herself and was wrapped in a pink blanket.

Scott smiled at his daughter as he picked her up, "It looks like she is Kayo. Virgil said she is strong enough to be fed by you now," Scott handed her to Kayo gently.

Grandma stood infront of Scott, "That's what we need talk about Kayo," Grandma told Scott to wait outside.

"When you crashed your tissue in your breasts got hit hard and they snapped, which means you can't breast feed anymore. I have sent Scott on the internet to explore some options himself,"

Kayo pulled her hair to the other side, "So that means I can't give Lucy all the nutrients she needs naturally,"

"I am sorry, Kayo." Grandma said leaving Kayo some alone time with her newborn.

Grandma walked out into the kitchen and made herself some coffee.

"Mother, are you okay," Jeff asked her.

"I just had to tell Kayo she isn't able to breastfeed Lucy," Grandma said pouring her coffee.

Jeff sat down next to her, "That sucks, first she has had a bad time with Freddie now this,"

"It's like it was done on purpose,"

"You mean from her uncle? Like a curse," Jeff said, puzzled.

"It's very unlikely son."

Virgil had given the all clear for Kayo to go back to her room.

Kayo got slowly back into her bed with the support from Grandma and Virgil.

"Comfortable now?" Scott asked, tucking Kayo into her duvet.

"Thank you Scott, did your dad go to the dentist appointment for Freddie?"

"Yeah, he did but I haven't talk him since so I don't know if he's even back yet,"

Kayo sighed, "Did you find anything on the Internet for alternatives to natural feeding?"

"Yeah, I think the best way is formula. I told Alan the measurements so he will come with the bottle in a minute,"

10 minutes later.

"Kayo your milk for Lucy is here, I put in 50ml water and a half scoop of powder,"

"Thank you Alan, here you deserve it after everything you and Gordon have done for us," Kayo said handing Lucy to him.

Alan held her tiny hands, and she wrapped her fingers round him. Then she started crying.

"I think you better change her diaper or feed her she's getting restless," Alan whispered to Scott.

Scott took Lucy out of Alan's hand, "Sorry Alan, you can hold her next time for longer. When you get chance, can you send dad to see us please, it's about Freddie's dentist appointment.." Alan nodded and got out.

Kayo started feeding Lucy the tiny milk bottle at first she was struggling to take the milk. Kayo tried changing the position of Lucy from a gentle cradle to over her shoulder but then Scott sat next to Kayo in the bed and watched Lucy as she sucked on the bottle after she had changed the position back to the cradle.

Kayo put her head on Scott's shoulder, "I think she took it because we were both here," Scott and Kayo both looked pleased for her, taking her first step in life.

"Scott, the dentist just removed the tooth he got put under aesthetic it was done in just under an hour," Jeff said leaning down on one elbow.

"I can't believe we just missed an important life step in his life, we promised him we would spend time with both of them equally," Kayo sniffled feeling like she had let Freddie down.

"I know but we will make it up to him one day," Scott said kissing her on the head.

Grandma came strolling in with Freddie in her arms.

"Kayo someone is here to meet his younger sister."

Grandma sat Freddie on the bed when Freddie crawled into Kayos lap. Freddie tried to grab his youngest sister but Kayo stopped him in case he scratched her.

"You want her?" Kayo asked as Freddie nodded.

Kayo gently gave her to Freddie, helping him out.

"That's your sister Freddie, her name is Lucy. You will have to be very gentle because she is fragile. You two will grow up to be best friends,"

"Like you and daddy. Mummy," This was the first time Freddie had spoke since the accident.

"Yes Freddie, like me and daddy and now your baby sister."

Kayo gave a hug to her 3 other family members. She took a selfie as a momentum. And gave it to grandma as a present as she went back home.

**My first thought of a name for the baby was Evie, but Lucy fitted better. Thank you for the viewer who suggest the name Lucille as a tribute to Scott's mother.**

**I have a one shot that is about when Scott knows that Kayo is pregnant with Lucy and Freddie confronts his mum about something she would never thought he would say, the story is called 'Bedtime fun.'**

**Also, I'm doing more chapters on 'eyes for my girl' so look out for it soon.**


End file.
